


Lust is in the Air

by corellianrogue



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Allergies, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellianrogue/pseuds/corellianrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s that time of year, and lust is in the air. Yoochun really hates being the only one with allergies, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 hc_bingo challenge on LJ.

Yoochun should have known his day was off to a bad start when he woke up sneezing. He stared up at his ceiling, cursing it being that time of year again, then sneezed three times in a row, violently enough that Jaejoong woke with a start in the bed next to his, mumbling about monsters and something he didn’t catch but that sounded rather threatening.  
  
When the idea of Jaejoong threatening him started sounding a lot more... intriguing than usual, he all but flung himself out of bed to get to the shower. Right. THAT that time of year.  
  
~~  
  
He almost jumped Junsu at breakfast, a bit of rice stuck just to the corner of his mouth, making Yoochun think of OTHER white things that could be stuck to his mouth, and then his tongue sticking out to lick it off, and...  
  
He shoved his chair back abruptly, being met by three questioning stares and one far-too-knowing one. “I... bathroom. Yeah. Bathroom.”  
  
He’d just say the coffee had disagreed with him if they asked later.  
  
~~  
  
Of course, their schedule was PACKED during the one time of year that he really just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever. This passed so much easier when he could just get himself off until he was raw and the idea of anything sexual just made him wince for a week after. Had anyone ever tried to get enough solitude to do that when living with four other people in an apartment the size of a shoebox?  
  
He started to try, but then Changmin knocked on the door, whining (cutely, his brain happily supplied, maybe even sexily, yeah, whining sexily, like begging, fuck) that Yoochun was taking too long, and he had to pee already, so could he hurry up?  
  
Yoochun stuffed himself back into his pants so quickly he thought he’d catch himself in the zipper. Wasn’t getting caught doing that stuff supposed to RUIN the mood? Stupid allergies.  
  
~~  
  
It was inevitable, really. He couldn’t fight it off forever, and honestly, he was proud of how long he held out. He survived two whole rounds of a photoshoot with all of them wearing next to nothing before cornering Jaejoong in the bathroom and attaching himself to Jaejoong’s neck like a really horny leech. Jaejoong was the easiest possible target. Yunho would try to be all ‘helpful,’ and Changmin would make him suffer just to make him suffer, and Junsu would want to ask questions, but Jaejoong...  
  
Jaejoong would turn around and slam him against the counter hard enough that he really hoped the stylists weren’t planning on putting him in shorts, because his thighs were going to bruise. He whined as Jaejoong forced him to his knees between himself and the counter, unzipping his jeans and...  
  
That was how it went in his head, at least. In reality, his horny leech attack was met with Jaejoong turning around, not to shove him against any counters but just to stare at him in ultimate confusion. “What the fuck, Yoochun?”  
  
Yes. Fucking. Exactly. He whined, but not in nearly as much pleasure as he’d expected right now. “Please, Jaejoong.”  
  
“Yoochun, you just tried to suck my tongue out through the back of my neck. You’re going to have to explain yourself better than that.”  
  
He could lie, but he knew he’d never think up a good one right now, and his luck, he’d spit out something about being an incubus who would die if he didn’t get laid regularly and with their current busy schedule it had been so long... “It’s an allergy.”  
  
A minute ago, he’d have assumed Jaejoong’s stare couldn’t possibly get more incredulous. He’d have been wrong. “An allergy.”  
  
He pulled at his hair, wishing he could tug it out just to distract himself from being so close to the sexiest person in Korea and not able to do anything. “It is. I don’t know why. I just... react like this, and _please_ , Jaejoong, I’m dying here.”  
  
Jaejoong just continued to stare at him and Yoochun wanted to cry. He needed something, anything, and... and...  
  
And Jaejoong was kissing him. For real this time, he was pretty sure. Jaejoong was pulling him closer and kissing him and Yoochun’s head felt like it wanted to explode from bliss. He whited out somewhere between Jaejoong’s fingers tweaking his nipples through his shirt and those same fingers undoing his belt. He’d be insanely disappointed in the morning, but now, after an entire day of frustration, the pleasure was almost too much all at once. Jaejoong was muttering something about no condoms and no fucking but all Yoochun’s mind could process was a feeling of ultimate success. Screw the photoshoot. Screw them being obvious. He wanted this.  
  
Jaejoong planted a hand over his mouth to keep him from being so loud the others would come running, even when he suddenly really wanted to be so loud that the others came running. Jaejoong wrapped sure, perfect, amazing fingers around his cock, stroking him firmly and like he’d just known Jaejoong would. Jaejoong maneuvered them to brace Yoochun against a wall so he could mouth at Yoochun’s neck between apologies that they had to at least pretend to care about the stylists who had to make them look good. Jaejoong caught him when he came and cleaned him up and left him leaning against the wall while he went to explain to the others that Yoochun really wasn’t feeling well at all, so maybe they could finish quickly and go home?  
  
Yoochun didn’t remember much of the rest of the photoshoot except that he was pretty sure he was at least partly conscious for most of it. And the looks the others kept sending him. He definitely remembered those. Almost as well as the ones Jaejoong didn’t.  
  
~  
  
Yoochun woke up slowly the next morning, blinking sleepily at the first rays of sunlight trying to creep in over the curtains. It took him a full minute to realize that he hadn’t woken up sneezing, and another five to believe it. If he’d just held out one more day...  
  
The bed next to his was empty, but he could hear the sounds of breakfast being made. He dropped his head into his hands. One more day. Just one. Instead...  
  
A weight settled onto the edge of the bed and he stiffened. He hadn’t heard anyone come in. What if-  
  
“You’re so stupid sometimes, Yoochunnie-ah.”  
  
This was going to be it. Jaejoong was going to tell him what a disgusting pervert he was, and how much he hated him, and that they couldn’t be best friends anymore and-  
  
“Just ask next time.”  
  
His head shot up, eyes wide as he stared incredulously at Jaejoong perched on the edge of the bed, but Jaejoong just smiled one of those little smiles Yoochun had always thought were only for the camera, stood, and sauntered his way out of the room. “Breakfast is almost ready. Don’t be late.”  
  
He sat, staring at the now-empty doorway. He couldn’t have possibly heard that right. Maybe hallucinations were part of his allergy now, too. Maybe... maybe...  
  
He all but launched himself off the bed. There was only one way to find out.


End file.
